Pinky
Pink '''also known as '''Pinky (Japanese: ピ ン ク, Pinku, or Pink) is one of the main characters of Jibaku-kun (as known Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) series, a creation of Ami Shibata between the years 1997 and 1999. She is the daughter of Green and the granddaughter of both Brown and Silva, the Great Soldier of Sekandas. History Pinky is the daughter of Green and an unnamed man as well as the grandddaughter of both Silva and her late husband, Brown. When Pinky was still a baby, her mother Green was inflicted with the same fatal disease as her grandfather, Brown which Silva discovers the same mark inflicted on her husband a few decades ago which makes her upset even more. Green tells her mother, Silva to take care of Pinky before dying. After her mother's death, Silva raises Pinky solely like she did to her daughter Green. During her childhood, Pinky had a fatal disease, brought by the curse of the Needle Tower coming to her grandmother Silva and it was the same disease as her mother's. She was later cured by Spaak, who uses the "Prayer of Heaven", which will transmit the disease from one person to another. In the case of Pinky, the disease was transmitted to her grandmother Silva. Pinky is a little girl who appears to be fragile and full of quirks. Upon discovering that Spaak had already found his successor which is Bucky, and wanted to find out who he was and see with her own eyes at any price. After meeting Bucky, Pinky thought he had bribed or Spaak was a hoax, apparently for not being as strong Spaak. More over time realized that Bucky was very strong, despite being grumpy and unfriendly, and decided to leave with him and Kai for their journey in search of Zero World. Pinky wanted to get Needle Tower (World Zero) to find Spaak and show him who was cured, and that was no longer the fragile girl he met years ago. In Episode 13, Pinky was immediately called by her grandmother, Silva to get back in Sekandas during her travels with Bucky and Kai. Silva angrily scolds her for her lack of training which prompts her to make a G.C. tests towards her in Needle Tower where she transforms to her youthful self. Both Bucky and Kai was surprise to see her younger appearance this cause Pinky to get envy and mad to her grandmother as both girls had a cat fight. Pinky was defeated by her grandmother even she becomes desperate to beat her due to her admiration to Spaak and also fails the G.C. tests. This prompts Bucky to fight her grandmother but was defeated and Bucky easily learns her Powerful Wave which it becomes his main ability at his disposal until Silva collapses. Pinky soon discovers Hail arrives in their camp at the outskirts of Needle Tower which Silva instantly transforms to her youthful self and tells her to run away. Despite Silva's attempt to knock Hail with a Powerful Wave which she manages to injure his back, Hail quickly incapacitates her much to Pinky's horror. During Episode 14, Silva finally reveals to them about what Hail did in the past where he created a curse of the Needle Tower from her family. After revealing this revelation, Silva transfers Pinky's disease into her with the Prayer of Heaven in order to save her after she rips the lower part of her shirt to reveal the red cross on her lower chest. When Pinky found out about the disease and transmitting she to her grandmother she cries after knowing that her grandmother risks her life to save her. This angers Hail and Bucky confronts him before Silva goes to confront him again as a sacrifice for saving Pinky. Pinky manages to stop her and she protects her from Hail stating that she cannot forgive him for hurting her grandmother as well as killing her mother from the fatal disease as she teleports everyone to safety at the cost of her energy and to dodge Hail's sword attack. She actually teleports them to the outskirts of Sekandas and Silva later scolds her for her actions and Pinky tells her while she's on the ground, crying and it was her reasons why she decided to save her grandmother because she cares for her before falling asleep which Silva thanked her for the rescue. After the incident at the start of Episode 15, she continues to travel with Bucky and Kai for the rest of the series after Silva tells her to go with them much to her chagrin as she did this so that she will protect Sekandas from every Trouble Monster attack. In Episode 25, she fights against the fake version of her grandmother Silva which is created by Slash while Bucky and Spaak fight against his sister the Princess which is completely possessed by Slash. Appearance Pinky has a back-length long dark pink hair with long fringes in each side of her hair and is tied in two large unadorned ox horns and purple eyes. In one occasion and the first ending sequence, her hair is loose. She strongly resembles her late mother, Green which is both Silva and Brown's daughter. Her primary outfit is a blue green vest with yellow lines with a white short sleeved midriff with holes on her shoulders and a blue green collar on her midriff, white short shorts with a pink side belt and pouch and white boots. She also wears a black cross necklace with a orange pendant in the center and wears purple fingerless gloves. During Episode 18 while aiding Runmaru in one episode, she wears a yellow long sleeved traditional kimono dress with brown linings, a white tabi and black Japanese geta. Her dark pink hair is tied in a large Japanese bun. When sided with Ash during Episode 21, she wears a white and dark blue military suit and she dons a matching pink shoulder length dark pink wig where she conceals her long-back length hair underneath. She later wears her primary outfit in Episode 22. As a child during flashbacks, Her hair becomes shorter and wears a long sleeved light blue dress with a red jacket that was covered in her shoulders and maintains wearing her cross necklace. Personality During her childhood Pinky is shown as fragile and has a full of quirks and also her admiration towards Spaak. In her present appearance however, she is described as being a strong and a dreamy girl but is also a childish and a less quirky person which she was childishly mad towards Bucky in his remarks as well as his personality for being anti-social. She also has a great respect towards her grandmother, Silva until she shows her envy towards her in her younger state. But in Episode 14 after revealing her grandmother's sacrifice, Pinky becomes very protective to her grandmother and becomes vengeful towards Hail for killing both her mother and her grandfather with the same fatal disease that she was inflicted by him as well as being a risk taker where she uses her Teleportation to teleport everyone to safety at the cost of her energy. Pinky also shows her caring side towards animals which her dream is to become a veterinarian. She is also being a rescued frequently by Spaak when she was in danger numerous times and it was the reason why she admires Spaak from his bravery. Powers ;Miraculous Pump Beautiful Pinky: The first power learned by Pinky, even before she met Bucky. She uses her spirit Bambi as a powerful and destructive bomb, but not as strong as Powerful Wave. In Episode 8, she demonstrate this attack to disperse the haunted ghost in Dartagnan's father castle to reveal its identity. In Episode 10, this ability was later used as a distraction against the Turtle Monster while teaming up with Ali Babah's spirit, Spark. In the Hero dub it was called, Pink Miracle Bomber. Hand to Hand Combat: Pinky uses hand to hand combat as part of her training as a G.C. but not as strong as her grandmother Silva. This shows in Episode 13 where she fights her grandmother in her younger state but the latter manages to knock her down twice. ;Teleportation: Technique taught by Silva. Allows Pinky move along to your friends when they are seriously threatened and in danger. In Episode 14, she uses this to rescue Bucky and her friends as well as her grandmother, Silva but at the cost of her energy. Trivia * During their stay at Hexas, Pinky is a big fan of Live. * She was unaware that both her mother and her grandfather died with the same fatal disease as her while she was a baby until Silva reveals it in Episode 14. * In the first ending theme, Pinky is shown waving her large unadorned ox horns by the strong winds while she let loose her long dark pink hair to flow freely. In the second ending theme however, she was replaced by her grandmother, Silva in her younger state. * Her name is derived by the color, pink which in their region of Sekandas is based on colors. *In the Japanese version of the anime, she was voiced by the late Tomoko Kawakami. In the Filipino Dub, she was voiced by Grace Cornel. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Sidekicks Category:Tragic Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful